The Click Clock Knocks
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Gruntilda Winkybunion decides to go an adventure of her own for once as she leaves the top of her lair, only to bump into Dry Bowser and Toadette, who are coincidentally going into the Click Clock Wood themselves. Together, they form an odd trio as they venture through the seasonal forest, not expecting anything along the way...


**The Click Clock Knocks  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: So I wanted to give Gruntilda an adventure of her own since you don't really see that much fanfics starring her beyond the villain role. But needless to say, even though this is a Banjo-Kazooie fanfic by heart, I made it a crossover because it has elements and cameos from other series. You'll see what I mean eventually, folks. Enjoy!

* * *

Gruntilda Winkybunion the wicked witch of Spiral Mountain was in the very top of her gigantic lair, being her normal, green self as she was sitting in front of her magic pot, Dingpot.

"This place is getting rather boring to stay. I rather go around various worlds and play!" Gruntilda exclaimed as he moved her hands in a motion.

Dingpot grumbled as he narrowed his green eyes. "But Madame Grunty, you're the ruler of this treacherous lair, shouldn't you think on responsibility?"

"Responsibility? Ha! I'm a witch!" Gruntilda laughed as she placed her hands on her hips. "In fact, you're making it worse due to your horrid voice pitch!"

Dingpot grunted as he felt insulted. "Hey! My voice isn't that bad for a smelly, ugly…" He then cried as he closed his eyes. "Oh, I'm really pathetic, aren't I?"

Gruntilda rolled her eyes as she nodded her head. "Yes, you are, I should know." She then snapped her fingers on her right hand. "But enough, I'm off to put on a show!"

And with that, Gruntilda Winkybunion left the safe haven of her lair and headed downstairs, going into her fiery Furnace Fun as she decided to walk all over the floating board as opposed to simply flying. He then stepped on the magical pad with Tooty's face on it, teleporting to the lower level of her lair as she headed into the winding green tunnel, which led to the room that contained the entrance to the fabled Click Clock Wood. As Gruntilda jumped down with ease, she passed by the aggravating blue colored bull aptly named Big Butt.

"Don't bother me, you stupid bull," Gruntilda stated as she zapped a green spell at the Big Butt, knocking him out cold. "I have more than enough strings to pull."

As Gruntilda headed towards the Click Clock Wood entrance, she noticed two strange figures who clearly were not from the world she resided in. She winced, somewhat recognizing the two figures.

"Hey, you two there!" Gruntilda exclaimed as she ran up the grassy hill, panting as she placed her hands on her wide hips, "Haven't I seen you snooping around my lair?"

One of the two figures, a reptilian skeleton, nodded his skeletal head as he placed his right hand on his chin. "Oh yes, you must be Gruntilda The Witch." He pointed at himself. "I'm Dry Bowser. You may have heard of me." He then pointed at the other figure, who was a young, humanoid mushroom girl completely covered in pink. "And this cutie besides me is Toadette."

Toadette gulped as she nervously waved to Gruntilda with her right hand. "H-how do you do…?"

Gruntilda eyed Toadette as she murmured. "You look like you have quite the beauty! Especially more than that dumb gassy bear, Tooty!"

Toadette blushed slightly as she giggled, placing her hands on her face. "Oh, well, you know…"

Gruntilda then turned to Dry Bowser, moving her left hand about. "Anyway, are you two entering the Click Clock Wood? Because this forested zone is part of my hood!"

"Actually, we are." Dry Bowser commented as he folded his skeletal arms together. "You want to come in with us?"

Gruntilda's eyes lit up as she nodded her head. "Indeed I do, I can agree! Let's go in, with you two and me!" She then walked into the giant wooden stump alongside Dry Bowser and Toadette.

* * *

Fred Rechid murmured as he was standing in the summer section of the Click Clock Wood's hub world, murmuring to himself as he rubbed his face with his right brown flipper. "Hmm... where do I go now...?" He asked himself, pondering as he took a good look around the entire place.

Just then, he turned around, to see Amy Rose, Shadow The Hedgehog, and Silver The Hedgehog leaving the summer section of Click Clock Wood, recognizing them. "Hey, aren't those the humanoid hedgehogs I bumped into earlier?" He pinpointed as he briefly squinted.

"Hey!" Amy exclaimed as she farted loudly, pointing at Fred. "Aren't you that brown fish from Spongebob who always hurt his leg?"

Fred sighed as he nodded his head, folding his flippers together. "Unfortunately, yes I am." He confirmed, frowning.

"And don't you have a disturbing fetish for revved up fryers?" Silver asked as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head.

Shadow glanced at Silver as he folded his arms together. "How do you know about that?" He replied in a shocked tone.

Silver glanced back at Shadow as he shook his head. "Everyone knows about the act of revving up fryers, Shadow." He remarked as he rolled his eyes, causing Shadow to murmur.

As if things couldn't get any kookier, Aria Meloetta appeared out of the spring version of the Click Clock Wood, gasping to see Amy, Shadow, Silver, and Fred all standing by summer. She floated by them, in shock as she placed her black, paddle shaped hands on her white face. "Oh my gosh... aren't you guys and gal from _Amy Rose's Big Butt Farting_ and _Rev Up Those Fryers_?" She asked, quite surprised.

Shadow nodded his head as he turned to face Meloetta. "Yes, and I take it that you come from _Meloetta's Icing Fetish_." He pinpointed, smirking.

"How did you know?" Meloetta gasped as her stomach grumbled, wanting icing inside it.

Amy let out another deep pitched poot as she rubbed her left arm with her right hand. "To be fair, everyone has heard about your icing fetish." She rebutted.

Meloetta gasped as she blinked in shock, floating up closer to the group. "Even Nintendo and GAMEFREAK?" She asked, blinking several more times.

Looking at each other and nodding, the three humanoid hedgehogs turned back to Meloetta. "Yes." They all said in unison, sighing.

Amy Rose, Shadow The Hedgehog, Silver The Hedgehog, Fred Rechid The Fish, and Aria Meloetta all continued sharing their awkward moment as they all turned around, facing the stump in the middle as Dry Bowser, Gruntilda Winkybunion, and Toadette all appeared on top of it, with Gruntilda in her original, green fleshy self.

"These turns of events are quite odd picks!" Gruntilda rhymed as she shook her right hand. "To have all these stupid crossovers from different fanfics!"

Toadette gasped as she placed her hands over her mouth. "Yeah, and from the looks of it, they all look like they come from this author's most famous works!" She exclaimed in a cute, high pitch voice.

Dry Bowser sighed as he placed his right skeletal hand on his skeletal head, grumbling as he closed his eyes. "Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus... what am I going to do with you..." He muttered in annoyance.

Everyone gave each other odd looks as the entire situation was awkward, with the bees in summer continuing to buzz about around the beehives as the yellow buzzbomber dragonflies kept buzzing in the autumn section, with the two ice Chinkers in winter opening their eyes to see what was the ruckus all about.


End file.
